A Story Not Yet Told
by weareserialkillers
Summary: Lily Marie Evans is no ordinary girl. You only know some parts of her life, that she's a witch, married James Potter, and is mother to Harry Potter. What if that wasn't all that had happened in her life? Well you're about to find out how twisted the life
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer (won't be put in other chapters): most characters are J.K. Rowling's, some will be of my own creation. (Sorry if things I put in here are from other stories, because I read so many I can't keep track of what's my own ideas and what are other people's ideas.)

Her hair spread out over back as she lay on her stomach, reading a book on the floor. She had creamy skin, no freckles nor zits in sight. She had gorgeous emerald green eyes that glowed with fire when she was angry, and dulled when she was sad. Her hair was waist length and auburn, much to her annoyance. Her name was... Lily Marie Evans...

"Mum, Dad, Freak, I'm home!" shouted Petunia. Just so you know, Petunia, most affectionately called, Tuna, is my older sister by 2 years, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, a long bony neck, and big feet. She is thin like a pencil, and looks as if she'd break if you'd touch her. (She's just getting over her eating disorder, anorexia.) She hates, no despises me, and thinks I'm a freak, because weird things happen when I'm around. Petunia was jealous of me, because I got this cute doll for my birthday when I was 4 and she was 6, so she cut the hair off my doll, pulled out its eyes, and yanked out its arms and legs. While mum yelled at Tuna, I was sitting in the corner crying over the fact that my dolly had died, it suddenly got fixed, as if nothing had happened to it. Crazy huh? Then, mum got teary eyed, and left the room, mumbling something about having a witch in the family after so long... Tuna didn't hear that, she was too busy glaring at me for getting her in trouble and fixing my doll.

My mum has blonde hair and blue eyes like Tuna, but minus the big feet and bony neck. (I'm not going to mention Dad much in this diary, because, what's the point? Dad isn't here that much, he always has some meeting to got to.) Mum was special, she never got truly mad unless you did something that hurt someone else, or did something that just screamed, I need a punishment! She was always there for us, unlike some unnamed people. She was really cool about things like letting us go to sleep overs, and letting us stay out till like 10:00 as long as we were with our friends, or had an adult nearby.

She seemed cool about Tuna having a boyfriend, until she brought home Vernon Dursley. Vernon, or Pig with a wig, (I call him Pig for short) is enormous, hence the nickname Pig. Now, normally I wouldn't care about certain things like how much you weigh, what you wear, or how much you eat, but when it comes to Vernon, that's an entirely different story. Vernon came over for dinner one night, Mum made all these different foods, just to make sure he'd eat, since she wasn't sure what he liked. (She didn't like my joke that it didn't matter if she laid trash on the table, he'd probably eat it...I don't understand why...)

Well, it turns out Vernon liked all the things on the table, and he proved that by eating practically the whole meal Mum provided us with. He didn't even wait until after we said Grace, he just dove right into the food. Tuna just stared at him, while mouthing to us, "Isn't he the cutest thing?" Insert a gagging me, and you'll understand how cute I think he is. He had food spilling out of his mouth, had his elbows on the table, talked with food in his mouth, sloshed food and the punch Mum made, all over our WHITE table cloth that Mum had been given from Granny for her wedding. Mum looked ready to cry, and Dad looked ready to murder him. While I just looked ready to be sick, and I think you can understand why.

After that if Tuna wanted to keep dating Vernon she had to his house. He wasn't allowed in our house after what happened at dinner that night. Thankfully... Unfortunately for me though, Mum decided I didn't have enough friends, so she invited her dear friend, Evelyn Potter over, with her husband Allan, her son James, and his friends. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind them, but you wouldn't like to wake up one day by icy cold water, green hair, and polka dotted skin. (I still don't know how they had managed that.) Otherwise, they're okay, they can be nice, but they are (or at least James and Sirius are) arrogant, and egoistical. Remus is nice, except he doesn't stand up to them if they're bullying someone, or are doing something wrong. Peter... What is there to say about him? He's kind of like a follower, not much else. I don't know how the guys hang out with him, because, he just gives me the creeps. I don't know why, and I feel bad that I do, but there's just something in me that screams, "Danger, Warning!" whenever I'm near him.

James has messy jet black hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes, he's very protective over his friends, but he is a bit arrogant, and a bully, but he's kind of cute, although if you ever tell him that, I'll deny it vehemently, I assure you I will. Afterwards though, I will think of a million painful ways for you to die.

Great...James and his buddies are here... I better go hide this diary...

Doorbell rings

I paste a smile on my face as I race to the door, on the way I make sure I'm looking like a good little girl. Jean skirt and jacket, white tank top, silver hoop earrings heart locket, charm bracelet. That looks fine, nothing that is considered revealing by Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter. Alright, I can do this, I think to myself... Maybe if I think it hard enough I can believe it. (Who knew I'd be so nervous about meeting them? It's only been, 4 years since I've seen them, and maybe I'm just nervous because it's my eleventh birthday, and the Potters love to give surprises on birthdays, most of which I don't like, but I'll deal with it.) Oh, great! Mum just invited them in, and, oh no! Tuna is there and she's glaring at them... Well, here goes nothing... I take a deep breath, and am about to say hello when, something covers my eyes, and someone breathes, "Guess who?", in my ear. sigh You'd have thoughtthat he'd get over the guess who thing he has by now.

"James," I say as sweetly as humanly possible. "If you don't get your hands off me right this instant you might just find yourself with a broken nose." Instantly, the hands release my eyes.

A nervous voice says, "Jesus Lily, I didn't mean anything by it, you don't have to threaten me."

Inwardly laughing as James starts to lose some of his cool at my threat, (Did I happen to mention I took self-defense classes this summer? They taught me a valuable lesson, don't take anything from anyone, when you can get them to leave you alone very easily and quickly. It's so much FUN to scare people! Laughs evilly ) I say, "Sorry James, I just don't take to jokes very well, as you might remember on my 7th birthday, when you decided to surprise me." He winces at the memory... I love having this kind of power over him. I should do this every time he comes over.

"Hey Lily!" Remus says, as he glides over to me. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Remy," I said, while hugging him tightly. (Remus is like an older brother, he's much more mature than the others, and he knows just what to say to make you feel better. He also happens to remember birthdays, thankfully, unlike some git who doesn't have the courtesy to say, "Happy Birthday!")

He hands me a gift, "I hope you like it."

"Thanks Remy, I'm sure I'll like it." I tell him taking the gift from him, and giving him another hug.

"Hey Lilikins!" shouts Sirius, as he picked me up from behind and twirls me around. "Happy Birthday!"

"Sirius, I say this with love, but, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TILL YOUR 12th BIRTHDAY!" I shout, getting dizzy from being swung around like a rag doll.

Sirius grins his, "I've got a prank and I'm going to pull it right now," grin. "Of course Lilikins, whatever you say." he tells me.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't see that grin, as I was preoccupied with trying to wiggle my way out of his grip on my waist. So, nothing prepared from when he...SMACK! Dropped me, really hard, on the ground. Glaring murderously at Sirius, I grab Remus' outstretched hand and pull myself up.

"Just what did you think you were doing, Sirius Orion Black? Dropping me? When I told you to put me down, I didn't mean that way, AND YOU KNOW THAT!" I said calmly at first, then ended up shouting. By the end of their visit my voice will be gone at this rate, I thought to myself.

"Well Lilikins, you didn't specify so I just thought..." Sirius started to say.

I interrupted him saying, "No Sirius, you didn't think, and if you had common sense you would have figured out what I was saying." Wisely, he decided not to comment. Remus just stood towards my right, looking amused. James was just cowering in the corner, what a loser. He's afraid of little old me? I didn't do much to him now did I? I just threatened him, but if he needed further reassurance that I'd go through with my threat, I'd be happy to show him...

Peter came up to me and gave me his badly wrapped gift that had Christmas wrapping paper. His hand was lightly shaking when he gave his gift to me, and in a stuttering voice he said, " H..Hey...Li...ly... H...Happy... B..Birth...day!"

Smiling gently at him I say in a soft kind voice, "Thank you very much Peter, I really appreciate it."

Brightening Peter said in a normal voice, with happiness flowing in his voice, "Really? I wasn't sure you'd like it, I mean I'm not very good with presents. I wrapped it myself, see?"

Still smiling I say, "Of course I'd like it, and it's very nice wrapping." I managed to subtly glare at James and Sirius who were shaking in silent fits of laughter.

Frowning confusedly Peter asked, "Why are James and Sirius laughing? What's so funny?"

Throwing Peter a sweet smile while kicking and punching both James and Sirius, I say, "I'm not sure Peter, but I can think of many ways to stop their random laughing fit. Maybe we should get them checked at the doctor's office, what do you think guys?"

They immediately stopped laughing and glared at me so hard that if glares could kill, I'd be dead a hundred times over. You see, James' mum is obsessed with going to the doctor. If they get just the slightest cut, she takes them to the doctor, whether they're her child or not. She gets worried about that kind of thing very easily, otherwise she's like my mum, cool. Although, my Mum is way cooler, because she isn't obsessed with the doctor, nor does she get worried or stressed easily.

That was the beginning of the night, that wasn't so bad, what happened later was.


	2. Did I Ever Tell You That

Authors Note:

Hey people, sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I've been just having a bad few days. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to tell you, its probably in everyone else's story, why should it be in mine?

On with the story now!

Chapter 2

Did I Ever Tell You That...

Life sucks! You probably already knew that, but I just want to reinforce that opinion. More specifically certain people suck, and today sucks too. You're probably wondering what on Earth am I ranting about, right? Well, this day, I mean night, was made a lot harder than it should have been. Here's why...

It was nice, I got nice presents from the four, Marauders, as they have dubbed themselves now. (I bet that Remy came up with that, because no offense, but the other 3 couldn't think of a good name to save their life. Once, James got a fish, and their, meaning Peter, Sirius, and James, first idea for a name was...Mr. Rainbow Fishy, isn't that stupid? I mean, how lame can you get?)

Thankfully, their naming skills didn't affect their good present buying skills. Remy got me this charm bracelet, it had 2 charms that went with it, a book, and a purse. Isn't that sweet? Peter got me a lot of chocolates, typical Peter, the same gift for all occasions. Its very sad if you think about it... James got me a book of poems by Robert Frost, and he got me a bookmark that said, "Obstacles are those frightful things you see when you take your mind off your goals." Inside was a note that said, "Lily, you've been a great friend, even when we treated you like dirt. I just wanted to say, thanks."(He actually had a gift for me, shocking isn't it?)That was surprisingly nice. I think I might have to go to a mental hospital, James Harold Potter was NICE to me, even if it was just in a note form. Scary, I think he's running a fever. Of course, there always is the other option that he was being nice because he wanted to. Nah! I like the fever one better. Hey, guess what Sirius got me! Guess! He thought I'd love the gift, he told me when he gave me his gift, "Lilikins, don't bother saying thank you, your look will be enough thanks, although if you really wanted to say it, I wouldn't say no..."

I said, "Why don't you let me open it, then I'll see if I need to thank you." Insert my mother's "I'm warning you," look. Ohh... Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe. So, without further ado, I ripped open the present, very ladylike of course. In it was, a FROG!

Hope you liked that chapter, it was awesome wasn't it?

JUST KIDDING!

No, not really, it was actually...A Barbie Princess, I swear on my Granny's grave! Wait a minute...She's still alive...Never mind! I seriously (No pun intended.) swear, he seriously got me a BARBIE PRINCESS! What does he think I am?A6 year old?Don't answer that, I mean, for the love of... Yeah, but can't he see that I'm just a tad bit to old for any kind of Barbie, just maybe. Me, being the kind person I was, just gave him a weird smile and said, "Thank you Sirius, and don't call me Lilikins!"

Him, being blind and stupid, didn't notice my smile, or tone, and said, "I told you not to thank me, you really shouldn't have, but if it'll make you feel better, you're welcome!"

Under my breath I said so quietly, that you'd need to be a werewolf to hear me, "No Sirius, I shouldn't have, I mean, a Barbie?" Louder I said to the rest, since the adults were just kind of standing there and smiling at each other, "Why don't we go into the living room, while Mum and me go check on the dinner." Then I pulled Mum into the kitchen.

Mum asked me, smiling, and bustling around the kitchen, "So, how did you like your gifts from those sweet little boys?"

Giving her a duh! look I told her, "Mum, do you seriously need to ask that? I mean, you know I always like Remy's gifts, and James' gift was nice, and Peter's was fine, it's the same gift he gets me every holiday of the year. Sirius though, a Barbie? Come on Mum! What was he thinking? I'm not 6 years old!"

Mum told me sternly, while frowning, "Young lady, don't you dare say that, he gave you a gift and you should be grateful, no matter if he gave you a Barbie, or a frog. It's the thought that counts, and you of all people should know that by now, you remember Cassidy? How hurt you felt when she said those things about your gift last year? Think about how Sirius would feel if you said those things to him."

I should have known that she'd bring that up! Cassidy was this really popular girl at my school. Last year, she invited me to her birthday party, and she pretended to be my best friend. I got her a diary, it had a lock and a key, and everything. I got her a picture frame too, I made it myself, it had a picture of the 2 of us together. I was so excited, and I thought she'd love it. It turns out, that she was less than pleased with what I got her.

"How could you do this to me Lily Evans? I tried being your best friend, and you repay me by getting me these cheap gifts? I made you popular, and you get me what, a picture frame, a worthless picture, and a Diary? I mean, I knew you were poor, but you didn't have to get me a gift at all if this was what you were going to give me." stormed Cassidy.

"Me? You didn't want to be friends with me, you just pitied me, and you just wanted a new gift to add to your collection. Well, I have news for you, I'm neither poor, nor do I need your friendship, so you take your friendship and give it to some other girl who actually wants it. My gifts aren't worthless, you are, and so are these babbling idiots you call your friends. If being your friend means that I have to do everything you say, and get you expensive gifts, then I don't want to be your friend. You want to know what else? I'm taking my gifts back, because we don't want you to have any worthless gifts in your stupid collection." with that, I walked off, with my head held high, and anger burning in me, but underneath that was a whole lot of pain and hurt. I pushed down the feelings of betrayal, hurt, and pain, but when I got home, I cried and cried. Mum let me stay home from school the next day. Luckily for me, Cassidy got transferred to another school, so I didn't have to deal with her. That was the end of me ever trying to get friends at my school, who needs them? I can live without them, can't I?

Sighing, I said, "Alright Mum, I'm sorry, but at least I didn't tell any of those things to him. I mean, I guess it is better than most things he could have gotten me. It was thoughtful, I mean, he didn't have to get me a gift at all. So, I suppose that what I said was uncalled for, and unjust. Thanks Mum, for showing me that." Hugging her, I walked back out of the kitchen.

Mum shook her head, "I don't know what to do with that girl, honestly."

"Aw Mum! You know you love me!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yes, I do, though, God knows why I do." Mum muttered to herself.

"I heard that, Mum!" I shouted through the door.

"That was the point dear!" Mum shouted back.

Smiling, I walked back into the living room, holding a tray of cookies that Mum gave me on my way out of the kitchen. "Does anyone want any coo----?"

The boys interrupted my question by shouting in unison, "FOOD!" They then proceeded to push me over as they desperately scrabbled to get all the cookies from their tray stuffed in their mouth.

Huffing angrily I said, "Boys, stupid people, don't know why they're here. I mean, there's a thing called manners."

Staring at me, James asked me wonderingly, "What are manners?" All of them started laughing. Even Remy! I sense betrayal, and revenge.

If that got me annoyed, what happened next shockedand angeredme to the core.

Insert the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Tuna yelled, while racing to the door. "Oh hi Vernon, you need a place to stay? Your parents went out of town, and you need a place to crash in? Of course my parents won't mind. Nonsense! Come in, come in!" she said, while ushering him into the living room.

"How did anything that fat get into the house?" asked Peter innocently.

I couldn't help it, I mean, it was FUNNY. Why did Tuna give me death glares? Why was Pig giving me death glares? Why was he turning a ugly puce color? Oh no, he's about to explode, call an ambulance, quick!

Mum and Dad magically appeared out of nowhere and were frowning and looking quite displeased, Mum then said, "Petunia dear, please come into the kitchen, we have something we need to discuss with you." "Privately." she added, as Pig made moves to follow. Now, I don't know what was exactly said, but neither parties were very happy after that discussion.

"Vernon, honey, I'm really sorry, but my PARENTS aren't going to let you stay at my house. I'm sorry." Tuna said, while smothering him with loud kisses. Gagging me again! Insert dirty looks from Tuna and Pig. Gag again, and another gag.

"It's alright dear, I know how parents can be. If you ever need an escape from these, ahem, people you just call okay sweetie?" Pig says while glaring at my parents. Ok, he could insult anyone else, but when he insults my parents, that's too much.

"Hey, Piggy! You're wrong, you don't know how parents can be, because your's are never around. Get out of our house, we don't want you here, well Tuna does, but her opinion doesn't count at the moment. When you come asking to stay at our house, my parents have the absolute right to tell you yes, or no. You however, DON'T have the right to say ANYTHING about my parents, you got that? Get out, you have no right to say that about my parents, you have no right to interrupt my birthday party, and you have no right to be in here. GET LOST!" I screamed at him, letting loose the infamous red-head temper. My emerald eyes had darkened, and my auburn hair shone brightly, or so Remy said when I asked him later on.

"What if I don't? After all, you're just a puny little 5 year old, aren't you? Is this like, your 6th birthday?" Pig asked me, while laughing cruely.

Oh no, he is so NOT getting away with that. All of a sudden he stops laughing, and starts clawing at his throat, as if he can't get any air. His face started turning that puce color again, and suddenly a wind started blowing through the house, pushing Pig backwards, through the door, all the wayto his car. The house started to tremble, and the glass table shattered into pieces, just like my life did that day.

We all kind of stood there, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, the fates weren't done with me yet. A cawing sound was all the warning I had, before an owl soared through the window, and gracefully landed on my shoulder for a minute. Hopping off, standing before me on my favorite squishy chair, it thenheld out its leg, which I then saw had a letter attached to it. Getting the drift, I gently untied the letter from its leg, with shaky fingers, since no one else seemed inclined to do anything, but goggle at me. Giving me a quick peck on the fingers, the owl flew off, and I collapsed onto my favorite chair. I read through the letter quickly, but soon read it over to check that I had read it right. It said that I was a...witch?


	3. The World I'm Doomed to Live In

Author's Note: Sorry people, I know that there are a couple of mistakes on my chapters. For some reason, when I transfer documents from Word Perfect to Fanfiction, it pushes some words together, and as I am not perfect I can't find all the mistakes and correct them. Them, when I post the chapters, I can't go back and correct my mistakes. Again, I'm really sorry, and if you find mistakes other than the odd words that are forced together, can you review and tell me that. My friends are great and all, but they aren't telling me what's wrong with my story, all they say is that it's awesome. If you can tell me what you like and don't like about my story, I'll be REALLY happy, and I'll continue this story for a while more. If people can't give me something to get information from then I'm probably going to be stopping this story. Thanks! (Amanda doesn't write these stories, I do, so don't give her any credit, lol!) If some of the information is wrong, like about J.K. Rowling's characters, please inform me.

Disclaimer: Same as always, and no, I'm not going to write the whole thing over again, for each chapter, it doesn't change, so I don't see why I should write it again and again.

Chapter 3

The World I'm Doomed to Live in

I'm a witch? It would make sense, and it would explain what just happened. Tuna is right, I am a freak. At this realization, I broke down in tears. This startled everyone into action. Tuna walked up to me and slapped me hard, right across the cheek, "You freak! How dare you do that to Vernon! He didn't deserve that, and what he said was true, everything! From now on you aren't my sister, and are in no way related to me, neither are they if they let you go to that freak school!" she yelled, nodding towards our, no my parents. Mum was looking near tears, and Daddy... Daddy was REALLY angry. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter were looking proud, and James, Peter, Sirius, and Remy's faces were stuck between awestruck and horrified.

Mrs. Potter came up to me and said, "There, there dear, it'll be alright, you'll see. You're a witch, the first one in ages from your mother's side of the family. Your mother is a squib, which means that while she was born from a witches family, she had no magical talent. Your father however, is a muggle, but your mother told him all about our world, because you see, Allan is a wizard and I'm a witch." she finished, while taking out her wand. Now, I'm just going to fix this table, and then you'll know for sure that magic is real. Ah yes, I can see that you want to believe, but you're having your doubts. That's easily remedied, _**"Reparo!"** _she shouted out. All the glass pieces were put back together, there wasn't a broken piece left, no proof that the table had even broken at all.

Amazed, I walked over to the table and put my hand across the surface. "Magic is real, I thought it was a joke, people like to play jokes on me." I said a little sadly towards the end.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you are magical, I don't care, you aren't going to this Hogwarts, school. Petunia's right, it just makes you more of a freak, and me and Petunia are leaving this house if you go to that school. That's final!" Daddy said sternly, while reading the letter.

"Daniel Evans, you are not going to tell my daughter what she can or can not do. If Lily wishes, she may go to Hogwarts, if she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to. Its HER decision, not yours, nor mine. Let her choose what she wants, and if you don't like her decision, then we are just going to have to send Lily and Petunia away for a while, just until we sort this out, and other things as well. Now, that's final!" Mum told Daddy, looking at him with a look that I hadn't seen before... Dislike? Hate, maybe? I don't understand that, they've always loved each other before, haven't they. I guess they are going to decide to split apart, like they do in the movies, and make us decide who's home we want to stay in. After Mum had her say, Daddy and Tuna just glowered at her.

I suppose love doesn't always last forever, but it does hurt when the people you love leave doesn't it? Jesus, don't they know how to control their hate? I started to whimper and hold my head, gosh, it feels like my head is exploding. The world is bursting into all the colors of the rainbow, I didn't know James had a twin... Hey! There are two of everyone, no, Mum has three.

"Lily dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Potter asked me.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Potter. Could you please tell Tuna and Daddy to tone down their hate a little? It hurts so much, my head feels like it's about to explode." with that said, I, having not seen any reason to stay awake, fell into a dead faint. Later on I found out that James caught me before I fell to the ground. Lucky me, right?

Of course, Mrs. Potter insisted that I be taken to the hospital. I don't know that until I woke up screaming because I had what I thought was a nightmare, it was scary, there was a man who had ghostly white skin, a snake-like face, and glowing crimson eyes. He was standing over the corpse of a dead women, laughing, laughing... Even now I'm shivering when I think about it. When I started screaming, nurses flew in and started checking my temperature, checking my heart rate and blood pressure, and asking me questions like, "Do you still have a head ache? Do you feel nauseous? Why were you screaming? Did you have a nightmare? What was it about? "

Then,I, annoyed, crabby, and about to throttle one of the nurses said, "Please, for heavens sake, SHUT UP! If you want to know if I had a head ache, no I didn't, but now I most certainly do. Yes, I had a nightmare, and no I don't want to tell you what itwas about. Yes, I do feel slightly sick. Does that answer your questions?"

"It would seem as though Miss Evans doesn't wish to be disturbed, and though I'm terribly sorry Miss Evans that you are feeling unwell, I need to ask you some questions, and in return, you may ask what you wish. I may not answer, but you may ask your questions." said a man with twinkling blue eyes, half-moon spectacles, a long silver-haired beard, and a dress with planets on it. He expects me to talk to him? Did he escape the psychopathic ward?

"No, Miss Evans, I didn't escape the psychopathic ward." he said, his eyes twinkling at me. How did he do that? I didn't ask that question out loud. OH! I get it, there's a wand sticking out of his pocket, he must be a wizard, and he must've done some magic thingy to see what I was thinking.

"You're absolutely correct Miss Evans, I should have known that a smart young individual like you would have the powers." twinkle eyes said.

"With all due respect sir, stop calling me Miss Evans, my name is Lily, the 1st thing I'd like to know is, what in the world is your name? The 2nd thing I'd like to know is, could you please stop reading my mind? Lastly, what do you mean, what powers do I have, I mean I know that I'm a witch, but something's telling me that there is more to what you said then most would think?" I asked, somewhat annoyed at his lack of manners and courtesy.

Beaming at me he said, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm very sorry that I didn't say it before, and I'm also sorry about how I kept reading your mind."

"I didn't think you'd figure it out." He added sheepishly a few minutes later.

I fumed for a few moments thinking, "Did he just inadvertently say that I'm not smart? Didn't he say that he should have known that a smart young individual like me would have the powers? He just bloody contradicted himself! " "Again sir, I'd like to ask what you meant by me having THE powers. I'm getting kind of frustrated with your constant talk,it iscontradictory and offensive, Headmaster." I said, stressing the, the in my sentence.

Somewhat startled by my outburst he said, "Well, you currently have elemental powers, you're a seer, and you have empathic abilities, which means that you can feel other's emotions. Which is also why you at St. Mungo's, our world's hospital. You're going to need to learn Occlumency and Legimency so that you don't hurt yourself if you feel someone's emotions, and so that you can control your emotions, we don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday night, now do we, Lily?"

"I suppose not, but he deserved it!" I cried out, not at all caring that I sounded like the 6 year old girl Pig said I was.

"Of course he did," Dumbledore said indulgently as a grandfather would say when visiting his grandchildren, and they were acting childish.

"Oh, and quit with the grandfather act, it doesn't work with me, and treat me as a person, not as though I'm an awful child, who needs to be indulged when she says something childish. Thank you for telling me of my powers, but if my father has his way, I'll be kept far away from your school, so don't count on me being there." I said nastily, really, that act of his was getting old, and I don't appreciate random people coming to visit me telling me I have all sorts of powers.

"Alright," Dumbledore said gravely. "I won't treat you like a child, but I need to know what your nightmare was about. Remember every detail that you can, every piece of information is crucial if it's about what I think it is."

Eyeing him suspiciously, I said, "It was an old fashioned mansion, big and with too many rooms, you know? There was a blonde haired woman, she lay there dead, I couldn't see her face. This guy, he was there, he was tall, had black hair, ghostly white skin, glowing crimson eyes, and had a snake-like face. He was standing there laughing there was a pool of blood that lay around him... He was laughing, laughing..." I said, rocking myself back and forth, remembering how terrifying he looked, and as I sat there, I found things I hadn't seen in the dream, things I just seemed to be finding out, maybe I was a seer... "Earlier, he was torturing that women, she screamed and screamed, he kept asking her,

"Where is she?"

She would always answer, "I'll never tell you!" then he'd torture her some more, it was awful. Then, it was as if he had suddenly gotten tired of their endless question, answer, then torture, he killed her. He said, **_"Avada Kedarva!" _**There was a flash of green light, and then she lay there, blue eyes glassy, and pale skin that glittered with blood from the torture. The oddest thing is, she looked...She looked just like Mum." I finished quietly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Thank you Lily, I'll find out who it was, but I have a suspicion of who it might be. I'm hoping that it won't be who I'm thinking it is...If it is, then it won't be good for anyone, not for anyone." he said, sadly, as if the whole world laid on his shoulders. Then again, maybe it did...

"Your welcome, Professor." I said, a little awkwardly, after all, what was I supposed to say? I spilled all of my vision, to a man old enough to be my grandfather, a man who I just now met. Its weird, how life turns out right? Life is weird, painful, but sometimes, when you least expect it, it gives you a few happy memories, that'll last you a life time. Not saying that this is one of those times, because, I had a vision that someone died, I'm in the hospital, and well for some reason, that doesn't exactly strike me as a happy moment that'll be recorded in history, and it doesn't strike me as a Kodak moment either. That day will always be etched in my mind, forever. Not for its happy memories, though...

The doctor (sorry, Healer) wanted me to stay for a couple of days, but I put on my puppy eyes, and pout with extra strength, so he reluctantly let me leave with the solid promise that if I feel any signs that I'd faint, or if I felt bad in any way that I'd come back to St. Mungo's. Skipping I walked into the lobby where everyone else was.

Tuna looked up at me, her eyes shadowed with emotions, and the hatred, pain, and sadness that flowed off of her in waves had me stepping back a couple of steps. If that's what Tuna's emotions felt like, then Daddy's emotions were way worse, his emotions were crazy, they were going at an alarming rate.

"Daddy," I started to ask himtimidly, "what's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me," he said, his voice sounding strained, "don't come near Petunia, or me. Don't try and contact us, pretend that you killed us, just like you killed..." He broke off there, his voice breaking towards the end.

Confused, I asked him, "Why Daddy? What did I do? I know I'm a witch, but it can't be that bad, I mean, I'm still your daughter, Lily. Where's Mum? I wanted to talk to her, I mean, its not every day that you find out that you are a witch, and that your Mum is a squib." I ended cheerfully.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I shrank back at the pure hatred that pored out of his voice, and through his movements. "You have no right to talk about your mother, just after she died. How can you be cruel enough to talk about her as if she were alive? You are a witch Lily, certainly, I found that out, when we found your mother dead, at the Potter Mansion. She lay there in all that blood... Apparently some maniac named Voldymort killed her, because you're not just a witch, you're a powerful one. So, excuse me if I'm not dancing with joy that you're a witch. Just so you know, as of next week Tuesday, you won't have neither parent, nor sister. I'm disowning you, so do what you want, go to orphanage, or better yet, kill yourself, that way you won't kill anyone else." with that, he took Tuna's hand and led her to the door, and left, slamming the door, hard. So hard that a diagram of a 3 that we like to think is ours (like the Valentine's day ones.) was fell off the shelf, it fell down, down, when it finally hit the ground, it shattered. Just like mine just did...Just like mine just did...


	4. Gone Forever

Author's Note: Sorry people about the mistakes, though I apologized last chapter, I just wanted to say it again. Also, randomly on one of the last few lines is a 3, it was supposed to be a heart, you know how you use this sign thing, and it makes a heart? Unfortunately, it didn't let me keep the sign. I know, I know, the last chapter was really sad. This one won't be happy, basically, it'll just have... I won't say, I want you to read the story right?

Chapter 4

Gone Forever

I watched as they cast spells to make her body look better, make it look as though she was never tortured, make her look like she did before she died. I guess it was a nice gesture by Dumbledore to make sure I was invited to her funeral and that Daddy, I mean Mr. Evans, and Tuna were nice to me. I guess it was nice for him to make sure her body looked nice, so that she didn't have to be lowered into her casket with all my relatives looking at her and seeing how bad she looked, all that blood, bruises, and cuts... I'll never forget, never... Never forget how she looked before they fixed her up, so much pain, but love rested in her face, she loved me so much. She loved me too much, she died because of that love. Daddy and Tuna have a right to hate me, I know I hate myself.

Everyone's asking me how I feel, if I'm okay, if I need anything, if I want to go back to St. Mungo's. As of right now I'm at Godric's Hollow, as we've found out the hard way that Potter Mansion isn't safe anymore. Thankfully, they made sure that they have a lot of wards on Godric's Hollow, and it has top notch security, so many Aurors were stationed at the gate that led to Godric's Hollow. Somehow, safety didn't matter as much, because there were wards on the Potter Mansion while my Mum was there, and look what happened to her. I suppose I should feel thankful that I'm still alive and that Mum died trying to protect me, but in the end she managed to hurt me the most. She hurt me by dying to protect me, when she died she ripped out a piece of my heart. My broken heart feels empty, and hollow. Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I have this urge to shatter that mirror, but in the end I manage to convince myself that its not worth it. I mean, breaking a mirror won't heal my broken heart, and breaking a mirror won't bring Mum back. No matter how I wish it could be like that.

James and the others sort of avoided, but I shouldn't be talking, I admit, at the present moment, I'm not much of a conversationalist. Everyone is so nice to me that I feel like running out of the house screaming. Anymore people coming to express their pity, and to tell me what a dear child I am, and shouldn't have to go through this, I'm going to tell them where they can take their pity and sympathy. Can anyone see that all I want is to be given space, and not a bunch of people swarming around me, giving me flowers, and smothering me with their niceness?

That psychopathic ward that Dumbledore escaped from is starting to sound pretty good to me. Oh great, another one! This is getting too much. I grabbed my sketch book and pencil, threw it into my backpack, and ran out onto the balcony. Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I carefully stepped over the railing, and onto the edge of the balcony, trying to keep my balance I quickly reached out to grab the vine. Grasping the vine tightly in my fist, I started the long climb down, as soon as I was within jumping distance from the ground, I jumped off. I swiftly ran towards the woods that the Potters had in their backyard. Sighing with relief once I reached my destination, I sank to the ground, and leaned against the tree for support. I plucked my bag off from the ground, and dumped its contents to the ground. As my sketch pad, and pencil fell, so did a little book, miniature jewelry box, and a picture.

Startled, I looked through the other things that fell out. The little book, it was a diary that my Mum kept. On the cover in big, bold, golden, and glossy letters, it said, 'The Diary of Annelise Rose Payne.' I read through the whole book as soon as I realized what it was, as if it would disappear at any given moment. As I finished the last page of the diary and was about to close the little book, a letter fell out.

"This is weird," I muttered to myself. Unfolding the letter, I opened it, and read this:

Dear Lily,

How are you my darling child? You're probably wondering how on earth I know that you're reading this, well, if you read the diary, then you know that I'm not exactly the squib I led everyone to believe. I didn't let anyone know that I was a witch, because my real parents were powerful dark wizards, they were nice to me, because I was their daughter, but I knew that if I went to Hogwarts, or any other magical school, that I'd be trapping myself into the inevitable. I knew that a dark lord was on the rise, Grindelwald, and that my parents would make me side with him, once I grew older. They were already trying to make, Jonathon, my older brother, like that. He didn't want that either, and he helped me escape. We didn't keep in touch for fear that our parents would find out.

So, since squibs are scorned in the wizarding community, especially the pure-blood one, I was disowned from the Malfoy family. After that, I was taken to an orphanage for a week or two, before I was adopted by the Payne family. Michelle and Mark were wonderful parents, and I'll never forget how kindly they took me in, and they didn't care that I was a witch. They let me stay in their home, and when mostly all the shoppers were gone from Diagon Alley one night, we went in and bought me supplies, they bought me all I needed. I was a home-schooled witch, and proud to be one. Just because I had to fake being a squib didn't mean I had to act like one. What you don't know is that, Petunia isn't your real sister, and Daniel isn't your real father. No, you weren't adopted, but I had married someone else before I married Daniel, his name was... (Here it was a little blurry, but I could make out the words, kind of.) ...Tobias Snape, so technically, you're a Snape, not an Evans. Tobias and me, we didn't work out in the end, we got divorced, he met Eileen Prince, and they married and had Severus. Tobias, Eileen, and me have always been friends, even afterwards. Daniel hated that, he hated that I was a squib, (I never told him I was a witch) and he hated that you might be a witch.

I loved Daniel at first, but before we found out for sure that you were a witch, we were considering getting a divorce, so don't think that was your fault. I died Lily, I know that, I have a certain type of power, I can tell when and how a person will die. I know that Voldemort killed me, but truthfully, I was dying on the inside too, I hated Daniel, after Tobias and me got divorced, I found out that I was pregnant, Michelle and Mark didn't want me to be unmarried and pregnant, so they made me marry Daniel. I loved him with time, but then that love fell away, and I hated him, I truly did. He thought that if you became a witch, he could squash the magic right out of you, make you normal. I loved Petunia, but she wasn't my child, you are, so I'll always love you more, so how could someone try to make my child normal? I didn't want that for you, so I went away to the Potter Mansion, I dropped off my stuff, and was about to leave, when Voldemort caught me. I know that I was in a lot of pain, but that didn't matter, I was dying to protect my baby, you Lily, and in the end it wouldn't have mattered if you could have turned back time to save me, I would have done it over and over again, just for you. I love youmy little flower!

Love you always and forever,

Mum

I love you too Mum, I thought, silently, tears falling down my cheeks. Somehow, the pain of losing her had lessened, after reading the letter she wrote to me. "I'll never forget you Mum, but now I know that your death isn't my fault, and I know that you wouldn't want me to mope around, I'll try and do what I normally do, for you sake." I said quietly to myself.

"That's good," someone said loudly, "I was beginning to think that you'd never start to live again." I stood up and looked around, it was Remy, of course.

"Hey Remy," I said quietly, " I know that I haven't been the best friend ever, but can you forgive me for ignoring you, when you tried to help me?" Hoping that he could, I knew that Remy would, but I just had this irrational fear, that he wouldn't be able to forgive me.

As if sensing my fear, he gently smiled at me, and said quietly at first, then exclaimed, "Of course I forgive you, you're my little sister, and I'm your older brother, we're inseparable!" Smiling at me full out, he picked all my stuff, dumped into my backpack, and slung it over his shoulder. As I knew that my protests would fall on deaf ears, my only response was to sigh, and link arms with him, as we headed towards... home... It's kind of strange to think about it, the only place I used to consider home, was #4 Privet Drive, now Godric's Hollow seems to have filled in the blank space where a home should have been. Who would have thought that home would be a place where the Marauders, and Evelyn and Allan lived? If someone had told me that was where my home was, I would have taken them to a mental hospital, now though, when I think about it... It just feels right, #4 was a great home, but now that I think about it, it lacked something important. Yes, you need a normal, supportive home, but you also need two parents, and loving ones. My mother loved me, but Daniel didn't, and Tuna wasn't really going to win the best sister award.

Well, it's time to see if Remy really was true in his word that he was my older brother, and that we were inseparable. Stop! I scolded my self, he may still be my older brother, and we may still be inseparable. That's a lot of may's though... Forget it! I'll do it, this way I'll know whether or not he really means what he says.

With a heavy sigh, I turned towards Remy. Remy looked at me questioningly. "Remus, I want to know something, will you still want to be my sister, if I told you a secret, a big one. I only found out about it today, but I want to know that you'll be there, even if it changes how you think of me."

Remy's face changed from mischievous and joyful, to serious and solemn after hearing me call him by his real name, and not his nickname. "Lily, no matter what it is that you have to tell me, I'll always be here for you." Remy said, taking his arm out from mine, in order to face me properly. "Now, what is it that you're so worried about telling me?" he asked me. Sighing again, I handed him my Mum's letter, from my pocket of my jeans. Remus read through it quickly, his eyes widening with shock as he read certain parts of it. I just kind of stood there, worrying my lip, and rubbing my hands together, in nervousness. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Remy folded the letter up, finished with reading it. "Is that all you were worried about? That you are the Malfoy's granddaughter, that you are the daughter of Tobias Snape, that your Mum was adopted, and that she's really a witch, and a pure-blood? That I'd leave you because you have a messed up family? Who your family is, that doesn't matter, all that matters is who you yourself are. If you choose to contact the Malfoys and tell them that you're their granddaughter and that your Mum was a witch, then that's fine. If you choose to contact your biological father, that's fine too. If you want, I'll tell you what the rumors are about them, stop laughing, I'm not an old gossip, I just have good hearing, but I can also tell you what I know of them. Just don't mention your relations to Sirius, James, and Peter, they aren't as accepting about this kind of thing. I need to tell you two things though, um... Well, first off, your Mum's funeral is... tomorrow... Also, well... I'm not sure if you'll still want to be my friend, but I'm... I'm..." Remy said, stuttering towards the very end.

"Remy," I said, interrupting him, "just tell me what you need to tell me, I promise, I'll still be your friend and sister, after all you remained my brother and best friend after I told you who I'm related to." I finished smiling at him widely.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Lily, I'm a werewolf, once a month, on every full moon, I transform. You're probably not going to want to be near me and all, but just don't tell anyone about my condition, please."

"Remy, shut up, of course I'm still your friend, just because you turn into a werewolf once a month doesn't mean a thing. You're still a good brother and friend, nothing anyone says can change that. It's not as though you asked to be a werewolf. I won't tell anyone about your condition, what do you take me for, a idiot? Of course I won't!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Lils," he said softly, a single tear falling down his cheek, as he hugged me back tightly.

"Anytime Remy, anytime." I said, relishing this moment where I was finally happy, safe, and not burdened by guilt and pain from my Mum's death.

The day of the funeral:

The preacher went on and on, I like the preacher, but this was a death, not a time to go on and on about how people make choices, and stuff. By the way he made it sound, it was as though she wanted to die. Finally, he finished, and I wasn't forced to strangle him because of his monotonous words, that weren't feeling, or anything! He made it sound like this happened everyday, and it might've, but couldn't he show some sympathy?

Now, would any of the family or friends of Annelise Rose Payne Evans, like to say some words. (Just so you know, later yesterday, I contacted the Malfoys and Snapes, to tell them that Mum had died, they were very sad, luckily for me, Mum's biological parents had died, and all that was left of the Malfoys was her brother Jonathon, his greedy wife, and his semi-nice, semi- like son. One by one everyone said their pieces, finally Tuna and Daniel finished their speeches, which I didn't even try to listen to.

"Lily," the preacher asked me gently, "would you like to say something about your mother?"

"Yes, actually, I would like to." I answered politely.

He smiled at me, then said, "Well then, the podium is all yours."

I walked up to the podium, and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I would say next. "My Mum, was as cool as mum's could get, she was your best friend, a stern parent, and confidant. She was special, when she walked into a room she made the room seem better, when she laughed, everyone did too, whether they knew what was funny or not, she was just like that. She loved to sing, and listen to music, she played the piano, and violin. She loved to dance, no matter where she was, she was dancing. She loved to live, and she helped everyone learn to love life the way it was. She taught me that things happen for a reason, even if we don't see them at the time. She showed me to accept people for who they really are, to take the time to find out who they actually are, not for whom they appear to be. She was always there, no matter what, and that's why its so hard for me to see her going away from me today. She was a special part of all of our lives, she wormed her way into the most deepest parts of our hearts, and she affected how we thought and felt positively. She never hurt any of us if she could avoid it, but I think by leaving, she hurt us more than she ever had. I'll never forget her, nor the lessons she taught me, and I don't think you will either, no matter how hard you try, she'll always be there, in your thoughts, and in your hearts. She was unique, she loved roses, black ones especially, and she made up a poem to go with it. Here's the poem:

Roses That Bloom

Roses bloom,

of every color,

they litter the fields,

a mist hangs above them,

dew droplets can be found on a petal or two,

but one stands alone,

it's more elegant than the rest,

it seems kind of gloomy,

but that's what it wants everyone to think,

people think it stands for death,

it really means a new beginning,

a new adventure,

a life after death,

a rose,

a special rose,

a black rose...

Roses bloom,

of every color...

She wasn't the best at poetry, but she tried her best, and that's all that counts. I love Mum with all my heart, I'd say that she's sad that she's leaving me, but she's not really. She's always going to be right here." I finished saying, pointing to my heart, smiling, even as salty tears ran down my cheeks. I got down from the podium, and walked to her grave, gently putting a bouquet of black roses, tied up by a blood red ribbon. Suddenly, someone started to clap, then slowly, they were all clapping, the preacher was clapping too. My only response was to smile and walk away, my work here was done, I wasn't needed here anymore. I walked away, my heart lighter than it had ever been.


	5. Settling In, Violent Outbursts,

Disclaimer: I didn't put one in at all last chapter, not even a mention of it, if I recall correctly. Well, I don't see why I'm doing this, but not all of these characters in my story belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and some belong to other people, I just forget who, though. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, I'm putting up a... disclaimer... shudders... the one thing I said I wouldn't, anyway, back to the story. Not yet, I have an Author's Note, sorry people.

Author's Note: I should have told you that this wouldn't all be a happy, sunshiny story. Although, I thought you would get the picture when it said that this would be a Romance, and TRAGEDY, story, my bad, my mistake. Well, just so you know, life isn't all that happy, and all of you should know that, and well, I need something other then Tuna moving out as a not so tragic tragedy. I'm sorry if you don't like it, because I could care less. I haven't updated for a while, because our power went out 1-2-05 when I was going to write this. Again, sorry for the errors in the last chapter, I tried to keep it to a minimum, but my computer is weird, and hates me, so it doesn't work for me. If you read my story please review, because I need someone to tell me how they like my story besides my friends. Besides, I've been kind of sad lately, so I'm going to go on a insane random bout of depression probably so don't expect a chapter too soon after this. Just to give you a heads up, and well, if you thought what happened before you have no idea what's going to happen in later chapters. Joking! Seriously though, no one can have a sunshiny perfect, fairy tale life, this may be based on a book, but come on, you have to admit, it'd be an awful story if everything was out of a fairy tale.

Chapter 5

Settling In, Violent Outbursts, and the Breaking of Hearts

I hate him, I mean it, I absolutely do. He's an arrogant, egoistical, prick, and a big bully. Someone said that there's a little good in everyone, but at the moment I'm sincerely convinced that James Harold Potter has no good in him. I'm so mad at myself, I'm crying, no, weeping, no sobbing, because of -insert a ton of little blotches obscuring the words- because of what he said to me. He had no right to say those things to me. They were so hurtful, my heart which had slowly started to heal after Mum's death suddenly felt as if it had been broken ruthlessly, then thrown into a raging fire. My heart hurt so much, and those words repeated over and over...over and over...over and over...

"Lily Marie Evans, how can you turn traitor on us? After all my family has done for you, after your Mum died, because of you, and how your precious Daddy, and sister left you. How could you dare to associate with those... Those people, like the Malfoy family and the Snape one? I mean, seriously, you could do so much better than them. They asked you to live with them, and you're actually considering it? How dare you invite them to your Mum's funeral, that's a total dis to her memory, why would she want those snotty, aristocratic, bastard families at her funeral? Use that brain under that carrot-top head, now will you? I thought there was something special about you, that you weren't like other girls, but you're just as stupid, shallow, and as superficial as them." He stormed at me, his eyes dark with anger, and his face a tomato red.

Luckily, Remy supported me and started yelling back at James, but I couldn't make out the words. Sirius and Peter followed James, they both thought I was shallow, and superficial, and they shot me dirty looks as they left the room, following their, "leader, James". Well, that's it, I'm moving in with Daddy, my real one I mean, Tobias Snape. All I want at the moment is someone to hold me and comfort me, thankfully Remy helped me sneak out with my stuff.

"Lily, be careful, I'll support you no matter what you do, but I want you to tread carefully, these are dangerous waters you are heading into, and from where I'm standing I can't see the bottom, and when I look across, it seems that no matter where you go, you'll drown. You're in a difficult situation, but I think you'll do great. You've always been able to shine, when most flowers would wilt, sis. I love you, and I'll try and visit you before school starts. Don't forget to write." Remy said softly whispering so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He hugged me tightly, as if I would disappear at any given moment.

"I won't Remy, I'll write, I promise, I love you too. Sometimes though, you have to take risks, the waters I'm heading into are dangerous, and can topple me over at any time, but you know me, I may not be that strong right now, but I have enough strength to make it through this. Bye Remy!" I whispered back, returning his hug as my eyes grew glassy, and started to tear again. I pulled back deciding that I needed to go, and Remy should leave so he doesn't get into any trouble.

"Take care Remy, if things start getting bad here, then you're more than welcome to come to my house. Love you!" With that, I ran to the fireplace, and grabbed some Floo Powder, and threw it into the flames. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the glowing green flames, and whispered as loudly as I dared, "Snape Cottage!"

The dizzying feeling of going through the fire, swept me away far from Godric's Hollow, and farther away from Remy.

Finally, I arrived at Daddy's house, I mean cottage, it was kinda small and a little dusty. I guess it wasn't that bad, but I was content, because this was where Daddy lived. All of a sudden I hear shouting, now, I don't believe in eavesdropping, but this was a special case. Sev was cowering in the corner as Eileen and Daddy were yelling at each other and at him. Sev noticed me, and opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head and made a shushing motion. He quickly clamped his mouth shut. He nodded to the door beside him, and he swiftly exited through it, luckily for him Eileen and Daddy were too busy yelling at each other to notice him leave the room. Getting the idea that Sev probably wanted me to follow him, I used some wandless magic I had been practicing on Dumbledore's orders, I charmed it smaller and stuffed into my locket, which contained a picture of Mum and Daddy. I quickly followed Sev through the door. Charming it locked, while putting up a silencing charm after I had entered the room.

"Hey Lily," Sev said softly.

"Hey Sev," I replied just as softly. "What's up with Eileen and Daddy, why were they yelling, and don't they clean, I mean no offense, but I mean, shouldn't they try and keep the house clean? Its nice, but not really a home, its as if no one lives here."

Sev smiled bitterly, "Don't mind them, they're always like that. No one does anything around here but yell and get drunk, and squander the money I manage to make. This isn't a real home, he loves you so that's why he's nice to you. He loves you because your Mum was the only women he loved, the only reason he married my Mum was because she got pregnant. So, get used to it if you want to live here."

My eyes widened, if what happens here made Sev so hard-hearted, then I don't want to live here I thought, and he won't either. "Sev, pack your things, gather all of your money, don't leave any of your belongings." Then I spotted something, it was a paper, it was a paper that would make a parent disown their child, the same kind Mr. Evans used on me. "Sev, get me that paper if you'd please." I said to him. Sev, not having any reason to question me, packed his belongings, before doing anything he handed up the paper. "I'm going to see if Daddy will sign it, then you'll be free, and THEY'LL have no custody over you, but I'm going to add my name to it." With that I used magic to put my name with Sev's name. (Magic can come in handy, but there is a muggle thing that I love even more.) "On second thought... I think I'll just forge the signatures, of Daddy and Eileen. Can you get me a sheet paper with their signatures on it?" I asked Sev.

"Sure, be careful when forging, luckily this is a muggle disownment, so I get to keep everything that's mine or that I take for what is mine." He said the last part with a grin as he darted behind his closet door, and pulled out a grocery list.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "A grocery list? They sign their grocery lists?"

Sev shrugs, "Hey, I can't help it if our parents are weird." At that we both laughed. I started to perfectly copy their signatures to the legal document, thinking about the place we'd be staying at. Lucius's house was out of the question, they would let Daddy, and Eileen, I mean Tobias and Eileen know where we are, that's the problem with adults, they always think they know what's best for kids. They say we have problems, at least we aren't control freaks! I told Sev this and we both started laughing again, even harder, carefully I re-applied the silencing charm to the door, and the locking charm.

"Done!" I shouted as quietly as I could. "Do you have a broom Sev? We can escape on that, or I could probably shadow walk us there... It'll be kind of slow, because I've never taken anyone else with me before." I told him, thinking that this was probably a power that Dumbledore didn't expect me do have, I didn't need to inform him that I had another power, now did I? I mean, he's so stressed anyway... Who am I kidding? I don't want to share this power with him, because he'll rant about how it would be a valuable asset to the Light Side during the war. Whoever said that I'd be fighting in a war? Who said I'd be on the Light Side? I mean I wouldn't be on Voldemort's side, but I mean, he can't make that choice for me.

"Well," Sev started saying, "I don't have a broom, but I have a magic carpet. We'll have to fly really high, so you're going to have to put on a coat, because it'll be chilly and wet up there." Sev finished, while putting on his own coat.

Slightly embarrassed I asked him if he had an extra one, since I didn't have one, nodding, he pulled out one for me. He went into his closet and pulled out his magic carpet, it had a sticking charm, and just in case a bubble charm, which would create a little area over and under our magic carpet, so in case the sticking charm wore off and we fell, we wouldn't fall completely down. The magic carpet sparkled in the light, it was in shades of blues and greens. It radiated magic, it made a pleasant tingle run down your spine once you felt it.

"That's awesome, Sev! It's just what we need to escape! Do you know how to the steer it properly, because I sure don't!" I exclaimed, laughing towards the end, Sev laughed beside me too.

"Of course I know how to steer it, if I didn't would I be showing this to you? No I wouldn't, so, let me open this window, could you shrink my suitcase as well, and keep it? If we have too much weight on the carpet, then it'll sink, and won't fly smoothly." He explained to me, while I did a shrinking charm, and stuffed it into my locket as well. He opened the window while I sat at the front of the carpet. He sat behind me, and held onto me with one arm, and the carpet with the other. "Don't try and talk to me much, because this carpet relies on your commands, and if I say something and it mistakes it for a command, then we'll be in trouble. Tell me the directions when needed, okay?" He said, ending with a question, and looked at me expectantly. I gave him a nod affirmative, so he knew that I understood.

With that, we were off, we flew straight out into the air, sky rocketing towards the clouds. Once we reached our position, high in the air, with the clouds protecting us from sight, we flew more smoothly. I kept giving him directions, we needed to reach there as soon as possible. Finally we got there... It looked even more beautiful than ever... Wait, who was that person right there, and... (I let out a piercing scream)

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did, because it might be the last for a some more days, because I can't get the words I want to put, down on here. So, I'll be kind of grouchy, lol, just a warning for my friends!


End file.
